


Delayed

by Rona1776



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Im just going off movie airports, Keith is a dork who doesnt know how to talk to people, M/M, also i dont know how airports work ive never been in one so forgive mistakes, also this was written at 12 AM so go easy on me with this one, but here he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: Keith's flight home was delayed after a storm hits. He thinks that being stuck for three hours in an airport will be torture. That is until he spots a cute college kid in the airport coffee shop. Only problem? How does he talk to him?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom how long and I'm just now making a fic? I feel ashamed. I usually make fics like a week after getting into a fandom. I'm definitely making more fics for Klance though in the future!  
> Enjoy! <3

Keith sighed as he looked up at the screen saying his flight would be delayed another three hours. Three hours! What was he supposed to do with all that time? It wasn’t like the airport was an exciting place to spend time at. In fact, it was extremely boring. The only thing in the airport had that was worth any time was the coffee shop that was filled with mostly dead tired business people, and equally tired college students. It was Winter Break and Keith was supposed to head home. He figured the college students in the line at the shop were doing the same thing he was. Waiting on their flight to board. 

He slumped down in his seat glaring at the screen willing it to change from “Delayed” to “Now Boarding”. Of course his efforts were in vain and he scowled harder. Keith already knew how bored he would be just sitting around. He would take a walk outside but with the snow blowing hard outside he quickly dismissed that idea. He wanted to go home. Back to his parents and his big brother, Shiro. He hadn’t seen him in months and hardly had the time to talk to him over the phone. While Keith was in his freshman year of college, Shiro was in graduate school so he was always busy. This break would be the real first time to finally catch up and talk. 

Taking another disinterested look around the airport, he eyes caught on something in the coffee shop, or rather, someone. This someone had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wore the prettiest smile Keith ever saw as he watched this man read his book in the shop. He looked to be around Keith’s age and he could only guess he was one of the unfortunate passengers to have their flight delayed.

He sat up straighter wondering if he should go over and talk to him. What would he say though? All his starter conversations are the usual boring “So nice weather we’re having, huh?”. He obviously couldn’t say that. Frowning he stood up with his small pack of clothes and essentials for his trip, and made his way over to the coffee shop. He made very sure to keep his eyes off the man to avoid possibly creeping him out. The was the last thing he wanted to do.

So there he sat for at least 20 minutes the only person in the whole shop to not have a coffee in hand. He didn’t have anything out like a computer or study books. It wasn’t like people were giving him weird looks, but he was the odd one out and he had wanted a solution to his problem on how to talk to this guy. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn’t think of a proper conversation starter without fumbling in his own head. Keith put his head in his hands and ran his finger through his messy hair. He didn’t think it would be this difficult. All he had to do was say “Hi!” and that’s all! But what would he say next? He’s never met the guy so he has no idea what to talk about with him and he doesn’t even know his name.

Then an idea popped into his head. What if he didn’t have to talk to him directly? He could write his name or number on a piece of paper and then just hand it to him! Well, maybe not to him directly. He could only imagine how that might go and his imagination was not giving a good outcome. He could just slip the paper into the book he was reading when he got up. That way he didn’t have to talk to him and if he’s rejected at least it wasn’t to his face.

He grabbed his bag and brought it up on the small round table. Tugging out a notebook that he packed away he opened it past all the theories he had been writing down in it. On a clean page, he ripped off a piece and wrote his name and phone number on it with a small note. Keith looked at it settling on good enough before he folded it up. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to put it in the other man’s book.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted the name Lance McClain along with the order of drink. He probably wouldn’t have paid much attention to it if the other hadn’t gotten up and walked over to the counter where his drink was. Now was his chance! As soon as he was sure that the guy, Lance now apparently, was out of eyesight, he quickly walked over to where his book laid open on the table. He slipped the paper a few pages forward in the book before hastily making his way back to his seat to gather his things and run out of the shop. Once he was out his heart raced and his hands shook slightly. He had just given his number to a complete stranger that he hasn’t even talked to. He had no idea who this guy was. Yet, Keith couldn’t let himself regret what he did. He just hoped he got an answer soon. 

XXXXX

About an hour and a half later he still hadn’t gotten an answer and Lance had gone long past the paper that he slipped his note in. He figured it was a rejection. Well he wasn’t really expecting anything else. I mean he didn’t talk to him first.

_“Attention. Attention. The 9:30 flight to Austin, Texas is about to board. Repeat: The 9:30—“_

Keith sighed in relief hearing the rest of the message play out. He looked out the window and saw that storm earlier was gone and it looked like a few planes were starting to take off. Finally! He’ll be able to get home now. He gathered up his stuff ready to be one of the first people to step on the plane when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lance standing there with a piece of paper in his hands. Keith’s face felt hot despite the chilly temperature in the building. However, Lance didn’t look like he was going to say anything mean, in fact, he wore a sort of flirtatious grin. That just made Keith’s face burn hotter.

“Hey. I figured after an hour I should probably give you an answer, huh? So here.” He gave Keith the paper that was in his hand and he opened it to find Lance’s name along with number. “By the way I saw you slip your paper into my book when I was on my way back. Cute, but next time just talk to me, okay? I don’t bite!” A flight was called out and Lance looked away for a split second before turning his attention back to Keith sitting there almost stunned. “Well I gotta go, but text me, kay? See ya later, Mullet Head!” He walked off with a smile as he headed towards his flight. Keith couldn’t help but smile as well, even with the horrible name, and instantly put Lance’s number in his phone. 

By the time he got back home after a tedious four-hour flight, he spent the break catching up with is family and started texting Lance. The week went on like that. Overall it was a very good break. Best part? He got a boyfriend out of it. Who knew all it took was a delayed flight?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they feel a little OOC. I hadn't written for them in the past so I'm not sure how well they came off.   
> Also sorry if some part seem... stalkerish? I was reading back and they seemed like they were. I hope not though.


End file.
